As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many corporate customers order hundreds of information handling systems in a single order from an information handling system manufacturer or assembler. A corporation that installs a company specific corporate software image has the system shipped from the manufacturer or assembler to a corporate customer information technology (IT) facility where the information handling systems are unpacked, re-imaged, re-packed, and sent to an end user. Examples of conventional packaging for so shipping information handling systems such as notebook computers include a corrugated cardboard box 102 as shown in FIG. 1. Within the corrugated box 102, a notebook computer 110 is supported and cushioned between a set of “Buns” (foam pads) 104a and 104b. Buns 104a and 104b include an internal opening 107 for receiving the notebook computer 110. Internal opening 107 of each bun 104 includes recessed surfaces 106 for supporting the notebook computer 110 as shown. Buns 104a and 104b come together around notebook computer 110 and mate at surfaces 108a and 108b which absorb weight of stack load that may be placed on box 102. The illustrated configuration of buns 104a and 104b adds a crush zone around the periphery of the notebook computer product 110 that helps prevent damage from drop or crush loads. Buns 104a and/or 104b may be provided with other internal recesses for containing accessories (e.g., such as AC adapter, battery, documentation, etc.) during shipping. The volume of such conventional box and bun packing material required to ship hundreds of information handling systems in this manner consumes large amounts of space and resources at corporate customer IT facilities. Multiple information handling systems may also be shipped in a single bulk container from a manufacturer or assembler to a corporate customer information technology (IT) facility.
Nested containers are common with plastic storage bins, buckets, trash cans, and disposable mail delivery bins. One example is illustrated in FIG. 2, which shows a stack 200 of nested recycle bins 202. The trapezoidal shape of each container allows one bin to drop into another bin as shown. Other examples include corrugated plastic nesting mail bins.